Teen Titans: Powerless
by Everest Desert
Summary: After finding out 'Terra' was still alive Beast Boy keeps following her to make sure she's doing well. One night Beast Boy saved 'Terra' from danger causing him to fall in a coma and loosing his powers, turning him back into human again. How will Beast Boy cope up with his new life as a normal boy? THIS IS BBXTERRA SHIP IF YOUR NOT FAN THEN DON'T READ..PLEASE COMMENT, FOLLOW, LIKE.


**Author's Note: Hi Everette here as you can you see I'm only eleven years old nearly twelve this April. This would be my first time writing a fanfic so please bear with my grammar and my sentence construction also I would appreciate if you comment, follow, like (if that ever works) and please give your own insights and suggestions about my work….I REPEAT I'M MAY NOT BE GOOD AS YOU EXPECTED BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME…Anyway this is a fanfic about the old Teen Titans back in the early 2000's (I may not be even born in that year yet since I was born in the year 2006) I was curious about the show since my older cousins keep telling me that it was better than the new Teen Titans Go so they let me watch original series. That's when I agreed with them 100%, it was all good I like the old art style better and the characters were amazing it was full of drama, action and a little bit of…romance but what caught me the most is Beast Boy and Terra's relationship it's really sad to know they didn't end up together so I decided to make one. This is an alternate universe fan fic about them I know most of the fans doesn't like the pair but for me I love them and I ship them so much. BBXTerra all the way. If you don't like them don't read it cause most of the story is all about them…you have a chance to turn back now if you're a hater of this ship….YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..ENJOY READING! Sorry for the long intro…anyway let's get STARTED. Just so you know this is where Terra is resurrected again after the Trigon event if you ever watch the show you'll understand.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 _ **PROLOGUE: ENCOUNTER**_

After four months since Beast Boy last saw "Terra" living a different life, name and identity. She told him to let her go and respect her wishes to live a normal life. The person he used to know before was gone, it was time for him to move on, even if how many times she refused him, he still didn't stop from seeing her occasionally. In fact he wasn't done with her yet, after finding out and seeing with his own eyes that she was alive and well his feelings for her just grew stronger. He keeps checking up on her on daily basis when he had the time or when he feels like seeing her.

" _Dang, I feel like a creep doing this maybe I should stop and…no, no, no I shouldn't let my guard down, what if something bad might happen to her especially this late at night? I should look out for her just in case"_ He scratched his head and shook the thought away as he continued to follow her from behind.

It was around eight o'clock in the evening when Elizabeth Marshall (Terra Markov) was walking down in a dark alley that leads a shortcut to her house, her adopted parents would be furious when they find out she was home late at night, can you blame her? Too much school works where glutted over her and she needs time to finish in order to pass her subjects. After all she is a straight A student.

For the past few weeks whenever she went home alone she always felt a familiar presence following her, it's not like she feels endangered or anything but for some reason she didn't mind, she actually feels safe and secure whenever this person was near her, she was curious to know who this person was. While she was spacing out she didn't notice that she bumped into someone. "Ooof! I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to do that" She looked up to see the person she bumped into and shockingly she sees three large men who were smoking…weeds?

"Watch were yah going you little…well well look what we have here fellas, what's a pretty flower like you doing in dark place like this, eh?" The guy was tall and had a large body as well as his goons. "I should probably go home now, sir. If you'll excuse me". Elizabeth walked past by them, she was scared she didn't know what to do in this type of situations, until she felt her wrist being dragged by a full force.

"Hey now don't be rude, how about we have some little fun with me and the gang and after that we let you go, whadda say?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, can you please let me go already? I really need to get home." Elizabeth was trying her best to pull her arm away from the thug but his grip was too strong, she could feel her wrist being crushed and it was starting to hurt. "I SAID LET ME GO!" She screamed as she kicked the thug's groin.

"GAHHH! YOU B****, I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, MAN GET HER BEFORE SHE GETS AWAY". The large guy ordered his goons. Before Elizabeth could escape she felt a painful sting in her cheeks that leads her to fell down on the muddy ground.

The three large men laughed at her agony, they cornered and pin the poor girl in the wall. She could feel their lustful gaze at her. She heard one of men licked their licks. Shuddered in disgust, if only she could use her powers right now these thugs would see they've messed with the wrong person but she can't do it she was afraid to lose control over her powers again.

 _How did it end like this?_ She wanted her first time to be with someone special. Maybe this was the punishment she was getting for the horrible things she had done in her past. For betraying her friends' trust that treated her like family, for hurting and lying to her best friend the one who is most special to her. She regretted pushing him away saying she doesn't remember him and claiming she isn't the Terra he knew, even if she was. She keeps denying herself that she needs forget about him but she can't she just can't, no matter how hard she tries, he was always in her mind. If only she could see him now and save her from this horrid reality like he always did to make everything better.

" _Beast boy I'm sorry I hope you'll forgive me, I love you"_ She closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her face, she was prepared to give her body to these lowly scums. She waited for them touch her.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After a minute or two nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see what's going on and to her surprised the three men who was supposed to rape her were beaten badly. She saw a small figure of a boy around her age or maybe younger. She decided to look closer so she could study the figure of the boy who saved her. The boy was wearing a violet hoodie and a blue cap with a black mask that was covering his face to make him unrecognizable and a of pair black gloves to cover his hands, dark jeans and violet electro shoes that matches his outfit.

Beast boy was so mad when he learned that these dirty men were going to do something horrible to 'Terra, before they could go any further Beast Boy took them down one by one in. It was an instinct, given by his strength he went overboard to beat those criminals to pulp but they deserved it so he didn't regret a single bit on what he did. He called the police to come by to the location where the sinful act took placed.

"Phew! Glad that's over" Beast boy went to check up on 'Terra' if she was okay so he knelt down closer to her and asked her. "Are you alright miss? You don't need to be scared anymore those thugs are taken care of the police will be coming in no time"

Elizabeth was stunned when her savior was merely a few inches from her face she could feel her heart raising. Is this the person who was following her for the last few months? If so she, she would like to thank him for saving her and keeping her safe all the time.

She gently touched the masked boy's face _. It's warm_. He thought. The moment was short liven when Beast boy noticed the other man was pointing a gun at them. "You're not getting away that easily you bastard" Beast boy was about to stop the thug but it was too late. All they could here was a loud gun shot.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Time went slow for Terra, she was shocked to see the boy that had saved her was laying helplessly on the ground. The mask that he was wearing went off by itself. Terra could clearly see his face, what surprised her the most was this boy she was looking at, was the one she was longing to see for the past few months, and now here he was in front of her, hardly breathing and blood gushing out from his chest.

"Beast boy….w…why?" Tears were now pouring down her face.

"I…I..h..have to right? I can't...let...anyone hurt you…I'm…glad…you're…not hurt…" Beast boy was losing consciousness, when Terra realized this her blood began to boil, the boy she cherished the most was with her all the time and yet she was very blind to see. She gave the men a deathly glare, which caused them to scowl in fear. She was furious, she looked at them with pure hate and disgust.

"YOU! YOU DID THESE YOU KILLED HIM" The ground was shaking, every rocks and pebbles started to form into a boulder. Terra's eyes were glowing yellow as well as her hands, she was about to do something drastic that would certainly end the lives of the men who caused her pain, the three men were shivering in fear, trying to escape as fast they could, so they wouldn't get plummet to death by the large boulder that was on top of them, before she would do anymore damaged

" **TERRA STOP IT NOW!**

Terra halted, she looked at her savior. His beautiful green eyes were staring at her with a pleading look to stop her intention. He looked so much in pain, he was doing his best to catch his breath. Terra went to his side and cradled him in arms as she wept to the poor young green boy's body.

"P...Please….stop….don't kill them…you know better than to do this…Terra" He coughed blood. "I'm begging you don't do this… I know deep down…there still good in you…even if you don't remember me…even if you push me away…I'll always love you…it's alright to now…so please…I've already you forgiven…I..n.."

"No Beast Boy please don't say that…you can make it…I only got to see you again, please don't die on me…please…don't leave me…again" She sobbed in his chest begging him to fight for his dear life.

The world was very cruel to her, out of all the sufferings she's been through. These was the worst. She finally got to meet him again. The only person who believed in her, the only person who made her feel important, and especially the only person who really loved her for who she is, and here he was in her arms, struggling to survive the from fatal wound in his chest.

Luckily for them sirens of police and ambulance can be heard from a distance. They were surprised to see one of the heroes of Jump City was fatally wounded by a gun shot. Immediately police surrounded the area, arresting the three thugs in cuffs. Medical rescuers came to their aid and helped and carried the boy in the stretcher.

Terra went with the paramedics in the ambulance and assist them in treating the wound of Beast Boy. They took off his hoodie and handed a device on what appears to be a communicator to Terra, which she gladly take, this way she can call the other members of the Teen Titans to let them know that the youngest member was in trouble. They checked up on his pulse if he was still breathing. Fortunately, he still had a pulse. They put the oxygen mask in his face and continued to do their very best to keep him conscious until finally they reach the hospital.

Terra followed them into the emergency room but a nurse stopped her and told her to stay put. Terra reluctantly followed the nurse's order and called her adoptive parents, telling them everything what happened a few hours ago, she told them she was fine and unharmed, except for the boy who saved her. After letting her parents know she's safe, she looked at the communicator she's been holding. It was now or never, it was time to call her former teammates and friends about what happened to Beast Boy.

She sighed. "I need to do this for Beast Boy" since she was a former of Teen Titans she knows how to use one the devices and gadgets that was given to her by Cyborg. She opened the communicator and started to call her former teammates.

 **Author's Note: That's all I can do for now. Anyway hope you like it and please remember to leave a comment, follow and like if you find it interesting. Thank for reading, see you again in the next chapter.**


End file.
